


(Podfic) Who We Are (And Who We Choose To Be)

by GeminiWishes



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Alastor is a jerk, Blood, Charlastor if you squint, Charlie's a BAMF, Concerned Vaggie, F/F, Pissed off Charlie, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Protective Charlie, Vomiting, but what else were you expecting?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiWishes/pseuds/GeminiWishes
Summary: With his face being broadcast all over Hell after the turf war with Cherri, Angel Dust really should have expected there to be consequences. Charlie has to face a part of herself that she tries her best to suppress.And Alastor is just here for shits and giggles.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	(Podfic) Who We Are (And Who We Choose To Be)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who We Are (And Who We Choose To Be)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500949) by [GeminiWishes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiWishes/pseuds/GeminiWishes). 



> I just... I really like this one, and I wanted to be able to listen to it while I'm closing at work.

Soundcloud link: <https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/who-we-are-and-who-we-choose-to-be-hazbin-hotel>


End file.
